darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
297
Barnabas attempts to kill Maggie; however, he hears Sarah singing and leaves Maggie's room. Synopsis Teaser : To live, to exist is to expose oneself to the momentary dangers that surround us. We can never be sure when these perils will arise. For jeopardy does not respect time. And we must be prepared for the encounter. At the Evans cottage, Joe Haskell has spent the night on the couch in order to guard Maggie Evans. He wakes, and Sam Evans brings in a tray of coffee. Joe confides his worry over Maggie's safety, and he is afraid the person responsible for her kidnapping might try to get to her again. Act I Sam concurs; Maggie will have to be watched even more closely than before. He suggests moving away from Collinsport altogether and, as much as Joe would hate to see them leave, he admits it might be a good idea. Having wakened, Maggie comes in and appears in perfect health and good spirits. She's anxious to put the past behind her, and talks about returning to work at the coffee shop. Sam hotly disagrees. He relates his fear for her safety, but Maggie isn't afraid and refuses to live in fear. Act II Later, Maggie, alone in her room, sits down to read when Sarah appears in the open French doors. Maggie invites her inside, although she doesn't recognize her. She agrees to play a game of catch with Sarah, and the little girl urges her to sing London Bridge with her. Sarah becomes upset and begins to cry when Maggie admits to not remembering her. She takes back her doll, and runs out the doors. Act III That night, Maggie holds the sketch Sam made of Sarah. Neither one of them knows who the little girl might be, or where she comes from. Maggie implores her father to help her find Sarah. Sam promises to try. Barnabas Collins pays a visit to the cottage, inquiring about Maggie. He learns that Maggie has no memory of her ordeal whatsoever, and finds that, when she sees him, Maggie has no adverse reaction to his presence. Sam has a painting he needs to deliver, and asks Barnabas to stay with Maggie while he is gone. Barnabas happily agrees. Act IV Alone with Maggie, Barnabas subtly questions her but she cannot remember anything of her ordeal. He wonders if she might recognize her kidnapper if she saw him. Maggie doesn't know, but hopes so. She describes her experience with the little girl earlier in the day. Barnabas grows alarmed when Maggie tells him the girl's name is Sarah, and that she might hold the key to helping her regain her lost memory. Later that night, all is quiet at the Evans cottage. Maggie is asleep; Barnabas appears at the French doors and stalks toward her bed. He reaches for a pillow with which to smother her. But the sound of Sarah singing London Bridge stops the vampire in his tracks. He whispers Sarah's name, and backs out of the room as he wonders what she wants of him. Memorable quotes : Sarah: You've forgotten me. Just like everybody else. You've forgotten me! ---- : Sarah: Only my doll remembers me. Only my doll... Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * David Ford as Sam Evans * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan is seen in the Evans cottage. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Maggie. Later, Barnabas hears Sarah singing London Bridge. * TIMELINE: 11:40pm: Barnabas enters Maggie's room. Bloopers and continuity errors * The coffee mugs used at the Sheriff's and Dr Woodard's offices - show up AGAIN at Sam Evans' house. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 297 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 297 - The Honest Truth0297